


Overstaying your Welcome

by dictatoroffandoms



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Courtship, Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dictatoroffandoms/pseuds/dictatoroffandoms
Summary: ahaha this will end well I promise..what if we put our middle earth minecraft beds together... just kidding... unless??





	Overstaying your Welcome

After spending many weeks in a healers tent, watching over Thorin, Bilbo had decided that instead of leaving for the Shire he would make a home in Erebor. Balin and the others had made it clear that he was welcome, and found himself bored with the idea of going back to Bag End. He also decided that he would undertake a courtship for Thorin’s hand; now he had no idea how a Dwarven courtship worked, let alone how one might court a king, but he'd be damned if he didn't try. He also understood that Thorin might turn him down, they had vastly different lives, and were of different races, and that sort thing seemed very important to Dwarves. Bilbo was determined to try, and even if he was turned down, he could always go back to the Shire. He’d have quite the collection of stories to impress even the Took fauntlings.  
He was sitting at the table while all of this was going through his mind, and only the expectant looks from the rest of the company roused him from his thoughts.

“Oh, pardon me, what was that?”

A few chuckles passed through them before Bofur spoke up, “We just toasted you, Master Baggins”

A deep blush came over Bilbo’s cheeks before he stammered out a reply, “O-oh thank you, thank you all.” He quickly drank from his mug and did what he could to calm the situation. Balin gave him a long look, and then the corners of his lips turned up into a small smile. Thorin looked mildly concerned, but as the rest of the company resumed the feasting he let his worry fade.

The evening passed without another incident, and the company soon cleared the table to discuss the business of the mountain. Even with the dwarves of the Iron Hills assisting the short while they stayed, much needed to be repaired, and winter was closing in. They needed food and shelter. Now they were not 13, as a few of the Iron Hills dwarves that had ties to the mountain had stayed, and the men wished to seek shelter in the mountain. The winters of Erebor and Dale were harsher than what they were prepared for. Smaug had destroyed most of Laketown, and the Master had left as soon as he could, hoping for refuge with the elves. There was also those who were still wounded, and those who did not recover. They had legions of dead to bury, and legions of orc corpses to burn. There was much to be done, but they were home, finally home. 

And, as if by some miracle, or godlike intervention, the entire company survived the battle. Thorin, Kili, and Fili’s injuries were grievous, but in time they healed. The rest of the company had new scars to tell tales of, but none had feared for their life like the sons of Durin. Even Bilbo himself had a few marks from the fight, and had spent at least a week on a healer’s bed because of a nasty cut on his left shoulder and wound to his head. Tauriel had also survived the battle, and asked to stay in the mountain. Because at the time Thorin was indisposed and Fili is technically next in line for the throne, he granted her asylum, on the condition she help the healers. She gracefully accepted, and many dwarrow survived because of her deft hands and thorough knowledge of medicinal herbs.

Dain had stayed only for as long as it took the majority of his army to heal. Those who healed quicker, helped rebuild living spaces, and cared for those who were not as fortunate. They stayed about six weeks, but then a large portion of them left, thus taking most of the workers, grinding construction to a crawl. 

Bilbo knew it would be near impossible, and possibly a waste of time and resource to start a courtship during such a hardship, so debated waiting. Perhaps even just until winter had passed, but maybe even as soon as things got into a feeling of normalcy, with somewhat of a swing to things. He quickly pushed those thoughts from his mind again and refocused on the meeting. They were now discussing what provisions they had available, and it didn’t sound good. Perhaps if they pooled their resources with the men’s, but even then it seemed they would fall short of the thaw. They needed some way to garnish their supplies, and soon. Thranduil had already given as much as he would, and even though Dain had left for the Iron Hills, promising to send supplies, they would not make it back before the snow fall. The caravans of supplies would arrive after the thaw, so they would just have to last until then.

“I have an idea,” Bilbo began softly, a reminiscent look in his eyes. The dwarves around him quickly fell silent, and the quiet urged him to speak again. “There are certain vegetables that need very little sunlight to grow, and some that grow with none at all. They need only soil and water, and someone to tend to them.” He trailed off again for a moment, thinking hard. “There used to be pines on the mountain side, correct? Before they burned?” He saw some heads nod and continued with his thought, “ the soil under the ash is likely incredibly fertile, we need only make areas within the mountain to put it, and there is water in here, we saw that with the pumps near the forges, we just need to put the soil near one of those sources, or find a way to get water to where we put the gardens. “ He was breathless by the time he finished, excited by possibly getting his hands back into rich earth, and living through the winter. An excited chatter started around the table. Even though dwarves were not so fond of vegetables, anything to help them last the winter would be welcome. It wasn’t an official meeting, just dinner with the company, so everyone at the table seemed supportive, Balin especially. Bilbo knew he had survived on very little before, and had been through more than his fair share of dark times, it made sense that he would like to be a part of something that could help his people survive once more. Bilbo smiled and looked around, most of the company were thrilled, the youngest seemed begrudgingly acquiescent, and Thorin had no emotion at all, damn him. Bilbo had hoped for something, but of course not, that would be too much from the King Under the Mountain. He stared at Thorin expectantly, waiting. After a moment of nothing he continued, “I will get some of the logistics figured out tonight, and present this to the council tomorrow.” He left no room for Thorin to question. The statement made Thorin look up and connect with Bilbo’s gaze. His eyes grew solemn and he spoke.

“Your contract has ended.” He paused, “Your burglary is over, you do not need to contribute any longer.”

Bilbo was flabbergasted. That was the thing he had excepted. He knew he would likely not get outright praise, but at least something along the lines of an accepting nod, or a ‘that might work’ but not this. His surprise soon turned to anger.

“Would you rather me sit around like a bump on a log? Or better yet, try to survive the long road home in this dreadful winter weather? I’d likely perish before I even reached the woods at this rate.” He seethed in quiet for a moment, the company not daring to breathe too loudly else they face his wrath as well. Thorin seemed not to care as much as they, as he continued with his thought, doing an awful job of explaining his reasoning.

“You do not have to continue to assist. I assumed that once your terms had been completed that you would cease to contribute.” This did nothing to quell the anger of the furious hobbit.

“You think so little of me?” The words Thorin said cut Bilbo deep, and he questioned his decision to court this bullheaded king. He pressed his hand to his brow and scrunched his whole face together, “Yavanna give me patience.” As quick as the quiet plea left his lips, his fixed his vest and coat, then stood and quickly strode out of the room. He paused at the door, “Goodnight, my friends.” He deliberately looked at everyone but Thoin. When his footsteps faded, the room erupted. The clamor lasted only a moment as Thorin sent a dark look at anyone questioning him. Balin shook his head and had to strain himself to not knock Thorin on the head like he would a dwarfling throwing a fit. Ori quietly excused himself and softly followed after Bilbo. The company kept up with the grumbling, but Fili and Kili noticed Ori leaving and promptly took off after him. No one else noticed their departure, with the exception of Dori. 

Bilbo spent the whole way to his room calming himself. Near the end of his journey he began to hum to himself. It was song he found most fitting of the time in his life, it called The Walking Song. There were many versions of the song, but his mother made sure to teach him the original song, the one his people sang when they searched for their humble homeland. Because of his humming he did not hear the three pairs of footsteps trailing after him. He only discovered their presence when Kili made a grunt after receiving an elbow from Fili. He stopped his gentle song and began to flush a small bit, turning quickly to see who had followed, a small part of him hoping he would turn to see that blasted king with an apology on his lips. He was surprised to see the three youngest members of the company. They at least looked a bit ashamed for being caught.

Before either of the ‘li brothers spoke, Ori began, “So sorry to intrude on your song like that Mister Bilbo sir. We wanted to make sure you were ok, and wanted to lend assistance with your plans.” His words were soft, but he didn’t stutter. His eyes were hopeful and had a bit of steel to them. The ‘li boys stood behind him and smiled, each putting a hand on a shoulder, as if to show support. Bilbo’s face warmed and he smiled.

“I would appreciate the company. I will have many questions, and will need a different point of view.” The three grinned widely, and the small group finished the rest of they way to Bilbo’s room with small talk about the goings-on at dinner. They all avoided mention of Thorin.

Inside his rooms, Bilbo removed his coat, and went to small kitchenette to grab some mugs and spiced mead for them to enjoy while they talked. Though the mountain had little food, the spirits were all still in good condition. In the other room Fili and Kili plotted to get him to actually sing the song for them, and Ori was curious to hear the song as well, so he agreed to help them. He almost began to hum again while he poured the glasses but stopped himself. They had business to attend to, this was not the time for songs.

The wolflike stares he received upon entering the sitting room again made his eyes narrow a bit, but he set the try down on the table, then left again to fetch parchment, a quill and ink. He should have known the boys would have some sort of condition for helping, as that is typically the case when working with youngins. He did his best to ignore it and brought the items to the table as well. He began to list vegetables he thought could work, and what he needed for them to grow. The three dwarves talked about their plans for the spring and let Bilbo write in peace for a while. Once he had his items listed he began to list how he would obtain them. He occasionally asked about how certain things could be repurposed and soon his list was finished.

Soil- mountain side  
barrels to transport  
Seeds- available in compost, also talk to men folk  
Water- pumps near forge, elsewhere?  
Buckets, pipes  
Sunlight- windows, few hours most days  
Caretakers- myself, volunteers

He did not know what else to add to it, so he sat back. He took a few hearty sips of the mead and relaxed into the chair. The boys sensed him relaxing, and looked up from whatever Ori was showing off. 

“Do you need help with anything else Mister Boggins?” Kili spoke first.

Bilbo sighed and shook his head, once again resigning himself to the odd nickname. The three exchanged a look and then he was hit with three large sets of what he could only describe as puppy-dog eyes. Before he could react, all three began to beg for him to sing. They all spoke at once so he couldn’t make out most of the words, but there was a chorus of ‘please’ and ‘song’ so he got the picture. He raised his arms in an attempt to shush them and when they did not, he added a stern look.

“I can’t sing if you lot don’t let me have a word in.” He smirked, giving into his fate without much fight. After all they had let him finish his business, and he did want to sing. The song he was humming before was a happy tune that reminded him of home, however it was one that Hobbits didn’t usually share with outsiders. The boys immediately shut their mouths. He let himself have a moment to enjoy to quiet victory.

“Now before I begin, I feel inclined to tell you that the song I will sing for you is one that Hobbits hold close to their hearts. It’s a song that isn’t shared with outsiders,” he stopped his explanation there, letting the boys come to their own conclusions with the information. He took a deep breathe and began to hum the tune. Some of the notes were a bit hard to hit, so he altered them a bit, then began. 

“Upon the hearth the fire is red,  
Beneath the roof there is a bed;  
But not yet weary are our feet,  
Still round the corner we may meet  
A sudden tree or standing stone  
That none have seen but we alone.”

The last two lines were slower than ones before, and he let himself think back on the journey. It could now be with a slight warmth and fondness now it was over. He watched the boys bob their heads a bit, and hang on his every word. He wished there was a band to accompany him, but he made due.

“Tree and flower and leaf and grass,  
Let them pass! Let them pass!  
Hill and water under sky,  
Pass them by! Pass them by!

Still round the corner there may wait  
A new road or a secret gate,  
And though we pass them by today,  
Tomorrow we may come this way  
And take the hidden paths that run  
Towards the Moon or to the Sun.

Apple, thorn, and nut and sloe,  
Let them go! Let them go!  
Sand and stone and pool and dell,  
Fare you well! Fare you well!”

Now he was getting a bit sad again. He was very glad the journey was over, but all his comforts of home, were well, at home. The dwarves made him feel welcome, but he missed many of the small things they could not provide. The last bit of the song he sang last slower than the rest. His heart ached, and he could not hide that, especially in song.

“Home is behind, the world ahead,  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through shadows to the edge of night,  
Until the stars are all alight.  
Then world behind and home ahead,  
We'll wander back to home and bed.

Mist and twilight, cloud and shade,  
Away shall fade! Away shall fade!  
Fire and lamp, and meat and bread,  
And then to bed! And then to bed!”

He shrugged off his sadness quickly as he finished his song, “To bed indeed. I need my rest, and I’m sure you do as well.” He stood and shooed his guests out. They all looked concerned but when Ori nodded and left, bravely giving the ‘li brothers an elbow each, the trio made their way out of Bilbo’s quarters. A few feet from the door Kili spoke first, “We have to tell Uncle!” Ori went pale, and shook his head vehemently, and Fili gave Kili a solemn look. 

“I don’t think it’s a good time to, Ki. You saw what happened at dinner,” he continued over Kil. “I know, I am concerned for Mister Baggins too.” Kili stopped his protest and merely gave his brother the saddest look he could manage. Ori looked at the floor and tangled his hands in the hem of his shirt, not wanting to interfere with the brothers. Fili sighed deeply and brought Kili in for a hug, he gave him a squeeze and a pat, then offered the same to Ori. Ori, who while he had gotten much closer with the brothers still felt a bit distant from them, was surprised, and in his moment of hesitation was swept up. Fili gave him the same treatment, and then Kili slung an arm around him as well. The three wordlessly decided to head back to the dining hall to check in on everyone else.


End file.
